Nora Conner (Pidoria)
Nora Conner is a half-blood witch and the daughter of Alison Connor and James Conner, both archeologists and deceased. She was sorted into the Kageshi house by forcing the color change. Appearance 1st Year - 3rd Year Nora has long light brown hair that's pulled into ponytails, with red hair ties and green eyes. The schools' robes fit her loosely and are too big for her. Personality Nora is a quiet girl that doesn't really like to talk or be around large groups of people and is extremely intelligent. To other students, she is a natural who puts no work into what she does, but in reality, she spends hours alone in the library practicing when everyone else is playing around. She is brave and adventurous as she will go to places that the school's staff had told them not to. History Early Life Nora was born to Alison Conner and James Connor both accomplished archeologists. Her mother was a witch and father a muggle that met during a dig and ended up together after awhile Nora was conceived. The family would often go on trips to ruins and she would be brought along for their work, she was typically left inside the tent with some of the other workers looking after her. During one of the digs, a tunnel had collapsed killing both of her parents and all she had left of them was her mother's wand and a family heritage book. At some point in between her parent's death, she was known to have a bad heart and once had an attack that stopped her heart, killing her but her mother used a piece of the Maison Stone in place for her heart, reviving her. After her parent's death, she lived in an orphanage that consisted of children that new about magic either of magical families or being magical themselves. The orphanage caretaker herself is a squib her family having magic but she herself not. It is unknown how she feels about the orphanage but she seems to like the caretaker and other kids as she is seen joking around with them. Pidoria At the start, Nora is known to have arrived at the station by first flying to new york on the same plane that Jack Ernisten and his family are seen on as well. After while she is seen sitting in one of the trains next to one of the teachers Elenora Senri by Jack with Emma Ransworth effectively being the first meeting of the four. Magical Abilities & Skills Nora for her age is already considered a powerful witch as she is pulling off spells before she should be able to and knows more than some of the teachers on the subjects that they teach. *Magical Aptitude - She has been able to finish spells before anyone else and always seem to be ahead of the game. Possessions *Ebony Wand - This wand had to be made by the new teacher in school as they couldn't find one for her. The wand is an 11 inch with a core of a phoenix's feather and ebony wood. *Mother's Destroyed Wand - This was the wand she had at the start before it was destroyed by her performing a powerful spell and the wand could not take her power, causing it to explode into pieces. Relationships Gallery Nora Conner.png|Nora over the years Category:Pidoria